


all of me

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Beach Holidays, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Это должен был быть обычный день, но Джош сделал его особенным.[сонгфик на John Legend - All of Me]
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 2





	all of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumea (Elisa_Houston)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa_Houston/gifts).



Не то чтобы это был какой-то необычный день для Тайлера. Самый обычный. Он даже не сразу мог вспомнить какое сегодня число, но помнил, что их с Джошем отпуск стремительно подходит к концу. _8 августа_ , как показывает календарь. Тайлер кивает самому себе, делая пометку у себя в голове, будто это _действительно_ важно, будто сегодня произойдет что-то, что он запомнит на всю жизнь.

Этот день правда не отличался ничем от остальных, кроме слегка нервничающего Джоша, но Тайлер почти не беспокоился по этому поводу. У них у обоих такое случается слишком часто.

Это был не обычный день, это был слишком важный для Джоша (и, как он надеялся, для Тайлера) день, чем бы он ни закончился. Дан старался избегать своего парня весь день и в то же время не вызвать подозрений. Джош сидит на террасе дома, который они снимают на время отпуска, крутит в руках небольшую черную коробочку и все еще думает, что ему сказать.

Это не было спонтанным решением. Наоборот. Джош думал об этом слишком давно, скорее даже решался. Почему именно сегодня? Звезды так сошлись. Серьезно. Джош просто выбрал определенное число, чтобы больше не откладывать, чтобы сделать это именно сегодня.

Но несмотря на то, что это решение он принял не так уж и недавно, как и купил кольцо, он все еще не знает, что ему сказать. Он знает, что Тайлеру будет достаточно простого «ты выйдешь за меня?», но в Джоше сейчас так много чувств, которыми ему так сильно нужно поделиться с Тайлером. Он хочет, чтобы Тайлер знал, он хочет увидеть его улыбку, он хочет смотреть на нее всю жизнь.

Он сидит здесь уже больше часа и все еще не может ничего придумать. В голове крутятся лишь «спасибо тебе» и «я так сильно тебя люблю». В итоге Дан принимает решение, что будет импровизировать. Не потому, что ему все равно, а потому, что так получится максимально искренне. Джош просто надеется, что он сможет взять себя в руки и не потеряет способность говорить. Он прячет коробочку в карман своих шорт и с легким облегчением откидывается на спинку кресла, смотря вдаль на море.

Именно в этот момент к нему подходит Тайлер и удобно умещается у него на коленях, параллельно целуя (на самом деле облизывая) щеку Джоша.

— Ты отвратительный, — смеется Дан.

— На самом деле ты так не считаешь, — Тайлер шепчет это в губы Джошу, улыбаясь.

— Не считаю, — отвечает Джош и целует своего парня (и как он надеется почти-жениха).

***

— Давай вечером, когда уже стемнеет, сходим на пляж? — Джош спрашивает это максимально отрешенно, удивляясь, что у него это вышло.

— Ладно? Только возьми плед, мне не в кайф снова вытряхивать из трусов песок, — усмехается Тайлер.

— Все, что угодно, — Джош целует Тайлера и сразу идет за пледом, чтобы не забыть его потом.

***

Джошу повезло, потому что когда они пришли, на пляже не было ни души. Это успокаивает, Джошу не нужны лишние глаза.

Они прошли вдоль берега, слегка помочив ноги, а затем разложили плед где-то с краю, у самой воды. Возможно, звезды действительно так сошлись, потому что погода была как никогда замечательной, а небо звездным. Тайлер положил голову Джошу на плечо, и в таком положении они просидели достаточно, чтобы Джош спросил:

— Ты спишь?

— М? — Тайлер выпрямляется, сонно смотря на своего парня. — С чего ты взял? Я сама бодрость!

— Ага, я заметил, — они одновременно улыбаются друг другу, а затем Джош садится напротив Тайлера, подбирая под себя ноги. — На самом деле я хотел тебе кое-что сказать.

— Что любишь меня? — даже несмотря на волнение, Джош не может сдержать улыбку, потому что Тайлер такой _Тайлер_ , но берет себя в руки, уклончиво отвечая:

— В том числе, — после чего наступает тишина. Джош собирается с мыслями, думая с чего начать, а Тайлер заинтересованно смотрит на задумчивое лицо его парня.

— Возможно я говорил тебе, что раньше я не верил в теорию родственных душ. До встречи с тобой это все казалось таким нереальным. С чего я вообще должен был верить, что где-то существует человек, который смог бы меня дополнить и мы стали «двумя половинками одного целого»? А потом появился ты. И я не скажу, что ты — тот человек, которого я полностью могу понять, а ты меня. Потому что мы столько лет вместе, еще больше знакомы, а ты все еще загадка для меня. Я думаю, ты загадка вообще для всего человечества, но мне ты позволил приблизиться ближе всех. Это такая честь для меня, — максимально саркастично произносит Джош, и они улыбаются друг другу смотря в глаза. — Но я правда рад. Ладно, рад на самом деле это совершенно не то слово, даже «счастлив» не может передать всего того, что я чувствую по этому поводу. Ты все еще для меня загадка, которую я пытаюсь разгадать, но это все делает только интереснее. Знаешь, я часто думал о том, каким должен быть мой парень, каким будет человек, в которого я влюблюсь так сильно, что все остальное совершенно не будет иметь значения. И ты — полная противоположность тому образу, который я себе нарисовал. Серьезно. Я все еще помню этого дерзкого парня, который считал себя центром вселенной, по крайней мере ты хотел произвести такое впечатление на всех. Весь такой дохуя загадочный, моментами грубый с этими твоими «мне плевать», когда на самом деле это не так. Я счастлив, что смог разглядеть тебя настоящего за этим образом, потому что вот к чему это привело. Ты все еще бываешь груб, резок, но сейчас я знаю, что ты просто защищаешься от мира. Я рад, что смог помочь тебе в этом, смог в какой-то степени защитить тебя и прикрыть. Иногда я вспоминаю наше начало, то как ты отговаривал меня, говоря, что это ошибка, что я пожалею, что я заслуживаю большего. И посмотри где мы сейчас. Мы сидим на берегу моря, проводя вместе уже шестое лето, и я ни разу за все это время не пожалел об этом. На самом деле, ты стал именно тем, кто мне так нужен, ты стал всем для меня, стал моей родственной душой. Каждый день, проведенный с тобой, — причина любить тебя еще сильнее. С каждым днем я чувствую, как люблю тебя все сильнее, как люблю абсолютно все в тебе — начиная от твоего иногда невыносимого характера и твоей улыбки, которую ты так ненавидишь, но которая на самом деле самая красивая во всей Вселенной, до каждой твоей реснички. Иногда мне кажется, что я тону в тебе, я будто под водой, вот только могу дышать. Ты делаешь меня таким счастливым, что иногда я боюсь, что в какой-то момент это все окажется сном. Я хочу всю жизнь говорить тебе и доказывать то, что ты прекрасен. Абсолютно всегда, даже когда ты плачешь в подвале при написании самых волшебных песен в мире. Иногда я смотрю на тебя, и у меня кружится голова от того, что ты существуешь, от того, что ты здесь и со мной. И я готов отдавать тебе всего себя до конца своей жизни. И мне хотелось бы знать, готов ли ты сделать это? И ты, — Джош собирается достать кольцо с кармана и понимая, что его там нет, мечтает утопиться в море, которое так кстати находится очень близко. — И я забыл кольцо дома.

Джош переводит неуверенный взгляд на Тайлера, который со слезами на глазах улыбается так ярко, что любая звезда позавидует, и который не мог не сказать ничего иного, кроме как:

— Ты такой дурак, Джош.

— Но ты любишь меня.

— Но я люблю тебя, — Тайлер наклоняется к Джошу, чтобы прошептать тому на ухо. — И я стану твоим мужем, отдав тебе всего себя.


End file.
